


Dinah

by CapandIronMansGurl



Series: Rebel Queen of Country [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapandIronMansGurl/pseuds/CapandIronMansGurl
Summary: Rebel Queen has been having a rough time on tour. Chris sends her a little present to cheer her up.





	Dinah

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/barbielane/fGin1D)

After saying goodbye to the last of the fans outside, Rebel Queen heads for her tour bus. Climbing inside, she collapses onto the nearest couch with a groan.

It had been a long night. Anything that could go wrong during the show did. She was ready to climb into bed and forget this night ever happened. She had been so busy the last few days she hadn’t been able to talk to Chris, which only made the events of the night worse. 

She sits up with a whimper and searches for her phone. 

Her bodyguard, Joe, steps in front of her. “Looking for this,” he says waving the phone in front of her face.

“Yes. Thank you,” she replies reaching for it.

Handing it to her, Joe wishes her good night and heads back to his bunk. She wishes Joe good night as well. She dials Chris’ number hoping to catch him before she passed out. 

“Hey Babe,” Chris answers. “How was the show?”

“Ugh,” Rebel Queen says with a groan. 

“That bad, huh,” he says with a laugh. 

“GOD, yes. Everything that could go wrong did. The earpieces wouldn’t work so I couldn’t hear the band. I am pretty sure I had a wardrobe malfunction at some point,” she says with a sigh. “And I miss you.”

“I’m sorry it was such a rough night. But just a few more days and you will be in Boston. I should be able to join you for the rest of the tour. In the meantime, I might have something to cheer you up,” Chris said. 

“Ooohh. Did you buy me a present?” Rebel Queen says perking up a bit. 

“Maybe. Have you checked your bed yet,” Chris asks. 

“Noooo… What did you do,” she asks. 

“I guess you’ll just have to go check your bed,” he says slyly. 

Rebel Queen slowly gets up and heads to the back of the bus. Opening the door that separates her bed from the rest of the bus, she steps inside. There in the middle of her bed sits the smallest corgi puppy fast asleep. 

Picking up the puppy, Rebel Queen coos, “Aww it’s so precious. What’s its name?”

“SHE doesn’t have one yet,” he says with a smile. “So you’ll have to name her.” 

“I think I will call you Dinah,” she says. Rebel Queen cuddles the puppy close, watching her wake up with a tiny puppy yawn.

Chris laughs. “You gonna name her after the cat from Alice in Wonderland?” 

“Yes I am. Besides she kind looks like a Dinah,” she says with a giggle. The puppy gives a happy yip and gives her puppy kisses. Rebel Queen laughs. “See she likes it too.” 

Chris laughs and says, “So I did good then.”

“You did very good. Thank you so much, Chris. I really needed this.” 

“Well I am glad you like her,” he says. Rebel Queen hears a voice call Chris in the background. 

“Alright, babe. I have to let you go,” he says. “But I’ll see you in a few days. Ok?”

“Ok. Thank you again. I love you,” she says. 

“You’re very welcome. Love you too.”

Rebel Queen hangs up and looks down at the puppy in her arms.

“What say you and I head to bed Miss Dinah?” 

The puppy responds with a yawn and cuddles closer. Rebel Queen laughs and sets the puppy down. Grabbing her pjs, Rebel Queen heads for the bathroom. She quickly changes and performs her nightly routines. 

Turning off the light, she crawls into bed and gathers the puppy close. 

“The day didn’t go so well but you have definitely made it better,” she says to Dinah with a yawn. She curls up under the blankets and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
